Annabelle The Cannibal
by Valvox
Summary: Did anyone see the way Annabelle giggled when Kelly looked at her on the hockey pitch? And about that nickname...well, the girls from Cheltenham Ladies College didn’t get it quite right... Kelly/Annabelle. 1st Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

St Trinian's

Title: Annabelle the Cannibal

Rating: T

Summary: Did anyone see the way Annabelle giggled when Kelly looked at her on the hockey pitch? And about that nickname...well, the girls from Cheltenham Ladies College didn't get it _quite _right...

Author's Note: I started reading St Trinian's stories the other day, and I am now officially hooked! I'm just posting the title, rating and summary for each story I have ideas for and I will wait for a response to see which ones I should continue on. I've started most of them already... so, let me know! =]


	2. Chapter 2

Annabelle the Cannibal

Disclaimer:  EeEeEeEek! I own nothing, except for the EXTREMEMELY unclear plot, and I did 'borrow' some lines from the movie – in all its awesomeness. God bless St Trinian's. [=

A/N: I have a short attention span and my memory isn't too good either... so, since I'm absolutely STUMPED on my other St Trinian's story 'Clotheslines and Lacy Lingerie', I decided that I'd work on this one.

First though... ten facts about braces and me (and I?)!

1] I have them 2] My bands are green at the moment 3] I have elastic bands running from my top canines to my back molars 4] I've had my wisdom teeth removed and some others I don't know the name of 5] I have several 'braces buddies' 6] I only have green bands on my top braces, the bottom ones are just plain 7] My braces should be off after 12 – 18 months 8] My friend brings a pocket mirror to school for braces checks 9] It is possible to eat gum [the sugar free kind!] with braces 10] I have several nicknames that concern my braces, and yet, they still do not faze me in the slightest!

Sorry for my babbling! Enjoy and review! =]

'Oh, God!' Annabelle gasped.

'What?' Kelly gazed at Annabelle lazily, far more interested in the contents of her flask than a stupid and naive new girl.

'That's Verity Thwaites!' Annabelle moaned, 'she's a total psycho!'

'What, her...?' Taylor asked with a snort.

Annabelle stubbed her hockey stick into the ground, 'You mustn't do _anything _to provoke her!'

Tara and Tania giggled, Taylor laughed and Kelly just stirred her drink absent-mindedly.

_Who let the dogs out?_

_Who – who- who – who?_

_Who let the dogs out?_

_Who – who- who – who?_

Annabelle cringed as Verity snarled and snapped at the First Years, but Kelly just smirked and clinked her drink in time with the singing and taunting.

'Oh, look girls!' Verity's piercing voice called across the hockey pitch, 'It's Annabelle the Cannibal!'

The girls from Cheltenham Ladies' laughed and hissed at the now-awkward teenager, pleased to be getting some sort of reaction.

'What was all that about?' Kelly asked incredulously, still holding her silver drinking flask.

Annabelle giggled nervously, all eyes were on her, something she wasn't used to.

'I used to eat people.' She let the head of her stick fall to the ground in an attempt to make her timid announcement seem more dramatic.

Annabelle pawed the ground with her hockey stick before looking up into the scary head girl's eyes.

'_Bull.'_

Taylor snorted again (Annabelle suspected this was a common occurrence, but that didn't make it any less _un_-endearing).

She sighed, 'I used to have braces and pieces of food would get stuck in them.'

'Nice.' Kelly squinted slightly as the sun's glare intensified; she then let her hockey stick drop from its place around her neck to the ground and smirked.

'_You're next.'_

Those were the last words Annabelle heard before she was sent flying, landing awkwardly at Kelly's feet.

'Errghh.' Annabelle moaned, blinking as she rolled over and the sun hit her face.

'You alright, Fritton?' Kelly looked mildly concerned, but still her hands did not touch the figure sprawled at her feet, instead they remained wrapped tightly around the tattered hockey stick that every girl on the pitch held.

'Yeah,' Annabelle opened her eyes as widely as she could; slightly shocked to find herself gazing up Kelly's baggy sleeveless tank top, 'help me up?'

Kelly gave a discontented sigh as she offered the younger girl the tip of her hockey stick.

Realising this was all the help she'd be getting, Annabelle gave the stick a firm tug and watched with unveiled amusement as the older girl went (to put it simply) "ker-splat".

'Thanks, Fritton.' Kelly quirked her eyebrow, 'Are you going to help me up now?'

'No.' Annabelle flounced off, leaving the disgruntled head girl to fume... in the mud.

'You played well, Fritton,' Kelly smirked as she tore off her sweaty (and muddy) shirt, 'when you weren't staring up my shirt.'

'Uhm.' Annabelle tried looking anywhere that wasn't "Kelly".

'Oh my god!' Chelsea shrieked, signing simultaneously, 'Annabelle, do you have the hots for Kelly?!'

'What? No!' Annabelle looked so aghast that the whole locker room began to chant.

_Ooh – ah 'Belle lost her bra,_

_She left it in Kelly's car,_

_Why did she leave it there?_

_Because she wanted to get some air!_

Soon Kelly and Annabelle were the only ones left in the filthy changing room.

'You know I'd never-'Annabelle was so red that Kelly just _had _to cut in.

'Would it be that bad?' Kelly smirked, now completely dressed.

'What?'

Kelly let out a small laugh, Annabelle looked like a small child with her hand caught in the cookie jar.

'I said,' Kelly took a small step closer to the shorter St Trinian, 'would it be _that _bad?'

'Uhm,' Annabelle took a small step backwards, 'would _what _be that bad?'

'Oh come on, Fritton,' the older girl laughed, 'from the day you arrived, the very first prank, you were hooked.'

'I wasn't.' Annabelle protested.

'You were,' Kelly smirked again, 'why else would you follow me around like a lovesick puppy?'

'Maybe I just like you!'

'Oh I know you like me, Fritton,' Kelly was almost breathing down Annabelle's neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Okay... so, this chapter is dedicated to Steph. A spunky, fun-loving, kick-ass girl, who works at the local book store and is a complete and utter _angel, _and is, by far, the _coolest _and most _awesome _adult I've ever met. She's a tonne of fun, and, I swear, she is just _so _nice. And pretty.

Love ya, Steph. =] xx

* * *

'Y – you do?' Annabelle practically whimpered, shrivelling under the older girls' intense gaze.

'I do.' Kelly whispered huskily, gently tucking a strand of hair behind Annabelle's ear.

Annabelle shivered.

'Cold?' Kelly asked, mildly concerned, as she stroked the younger girls' face.

'No, I'm...'

'Hot?' Kelly interrupted with a smirk, letting her hand run down Annabelle's neck and side.

She leant into her hand, nuzzling it, 'Something like that.'

'Good.' Kelly grinned, taking a step closer so they were pressed against one another.

Annabelle, for the first time in her life, felt confident.

She moved both hands to the alluring hips of the older girl, and leant in, firmly placing her soft, pale pink lips flush against firmer, red ones.

Annabelle pulled back, just as Kelly was about to react.

'What?' Kelly moaned, running a frustrated hand through her night-black bob.

'I – I'm sorry... I shouldn't have kissed you...' Annabelle mumbled, blushing furiously.

'What? Fritton, I wasn't exactly _complaining._' Kelly gave a saucy laugh, running her sleek fingers up and down Annabelle's arm gently.

'But... you moaned!' Annabelle frowned, an endearing look of confusion passing over her soft features.

Another throaty laugh.

'In frustration.'

'Frustra-'

'Kiss me.' Kelly said, now completely serious.

'But, why were you frustrate-'

'Kiss me, Fritton, or I'll give you a detention.' The head girl ordered with a death-glare that would make anyone cringe.

'You can do that?' Annabelle asked, focusing on the important part of the conversation.

'I can do _anything _I like. Now kiss me, damn it!'

Annabelle sighed, before timidly pressing her lips against her senior.

Kelly grinned into the kiss, enjoying the feeling, pressing harder against Annabelle's lips and moving her hands to the younger girls' backside.

'Hey!' Annabelle mumbled into the kiss, eyes opening in shock, she'd never had someone... "feel her up".

'Sorry,' Kelly said, pecking her lips before moving them to her pale neck, kissing gently, 'I got a bit carried away.'

'Just a tad.' Annabelle smirked, pulling back.

'What now, Fritton?' Kelly sighed irritatedly.

'We still have class, the others will miss you.' Annabelle explained as she pulled on her blazer.

'I suppose,' She groaned, turning to step into her high heels and run her fingers hurriedly through her hair, 'But we are _definitely _not done here. I'm still frustrated.'

'Wh – what? Why are you frustrated, Kel?' Annabelle asked again, still confused as ever.

Kelly just smirked, before turning to strut her way out of the change rooms, gym kit in hand and a sexy swagger to her step.

Annabelle sighed; she could tell it was going to be a _long _day.

And an even longer term.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry that I had to end it there, but if I let myself carry on it would have turned into something I hope never to write [well, at least not for a few years yet.]. I hope you're enjoying my stories so far, and I'm TRULY ever so sorry I haven't updated in a while. School's being a _complete_ bish and dishing out tests like it's soup at a soup kitchen!

Anyhow! I promise I'll get cracking this holidays, and, if one [ANY!] of you Kellabelle writers out there post/update a story in the next week, I **promise **that I will write, post and dedicate a _**whole **_chapter just to you. Because I truly love your reviews **that **much, and I value not only your opinions, but constructive criticism and thoughts. So, review if you have time, even a simple, 'Good stuff, write some more please!' is _**greatly **_appreciated.

ily xx

=]


End file.
